


Secret Desires

by Siberian



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Comeplay, Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, D/s (Implied), Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has certain desires that he wants to keep hidden. Hellboy understands this and is only too happy to fulfill his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII - The Eighth Wonder - Bigger, Longer, Uncut
> 
> Prompt: Collar
> 
> This is written from Hellboy's point of view. It takes place after the first film. There are no spoilers, but it pretty much ignores the end of the first film. The second film is ignored as well. The couple's relationship is already established but this story is pretty much just a PWP. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The ride to their newest mission was traversed in relative silence, idle conversation passing between most of the team. Hellboy was the only occupant of the garbage truck who remained completely silent. He was too focused on the humming of his body. Currently hidden away beneath John’s shirt and tie was a leather studded collar. The thought of its mere presence was making his nerves super sensitive with the restraint of not touching his lover. In no time at all the truck stopped and everyone exited the vehicle. The group of four split up into two pairs. Liz was with Abe and John was with him. 

Purposefully leading the human away from the group, Hellboy brought them to a clearing that was far away from where the disturbance was reported. Walking close to an aged tree Hellboy suddenly stopped and John turned to look at him in curiosity. “This mission is an easy fix. I want to play now John.” A shudder went through John but he still looked as though he was going to protest. “I’ve taken us really far away from everyone Boyscout. We won’t be disturbed.” John didn’t speak but his body language as he moved forward showed his acquiesce. 

Hellboy’s flesh hand came up and gripped John’s head in a firm grip. Leaning down he pushed hard against the light pink lips before shoving his tongue deeply into John’s mouth. The tongue roughly stroked over every crevice it could reach before practically diving down John’s throat. The agent squirmed a little as his airway was blocked. Hellboy pulled the tongue back a moment later letting a smile slip onto his busy lips as the human moaned in protest. Releasing John’s head Hellboy reached down and loosened the agent’s tie. Once it hung down slightly he let his fingers undo the first few tiny buttons of the crisp white dress shirt. 

The fabric spread open once the buttons were undone and Hellboy reached into the opening to run his fingers over the leather collar. The leather had warmed from being against John’s skin and the metal of the flat studs shined brightly in the moonlight. Bringing his hands up Hellboy slid the black jacket off John’s shoulders to fall to the ground. Once the jacket was out of the way he lifted his hands again to return to the tiny buttons. As the assault continued on his lover’s mouth, Hellboy worked at the buttons until the shirt was completely opened. 

Now that the chest was exposed Hellboy let both hands skim up the torso until they reached John’s shoulders again. The hands cupped the top of his shoulders before pushing the shirt down until it bunched up at his wrists. Releasing the human’s bruised lips Hellboy left the agent’s tie to hang against John’s now bared chest, enjoying how debauched it made him look as he let his hands land on the front of John’s trousers. Unlike the slowness of the previous removal of clothing Hellboy yanked the pants open roughly before shoving them down John’s hips. 

As he manhandled the agent Hellboy managed to get the shoes, socks, pants and underwear all removed to join the jacket on the grass. Once he was done Hellboy wrapped an arm around the human before drawing him against his chest roughly. Keeping the arm in place Hellboy used his other hand to drip lubricant down from the base of John’s spine. His free hand worked its way down John’s backside to work a finger into the small entrance. His voice going husky Hellboy issued his first verbal command. “Lift your leg and wrap it around my waist.” 

John complied with a groan his head falling back as it allowed Hellboy’s thick finger to sink deeper. The demon started up a hard thrusting motion adding more fingers as the muscle he was stretching became looser. It didn’t take long before three of his fingers were sliding in the slick passage with no resistance. John was pressed close, his erection brushing against Hellboy’s shirt, as his hips thrust back onto the fingers. In an abrupt motion Hellboy yanked the fingers out of John’s passage and moved his arm away from his waist. John swayed slightly on his feet almost losing his balance. 

Hellboy reached out swiftly grabbing John’s head again but instead of just steadying him he pushed down indicating that he wanted John on his knees. The agent complied, immediately falling to his knees, and leaning forward eagerly as he was presented with Hellboy’s now freed length. Hellboy’s hand pushed John’s head forward and the agent wrapped his lips around the head releasing a moan. The small mouth went to work. The large head was enclosed as John sucked hard letting the tip of his tongue dip into the slit. He forced John down farther after a moment and John complied by taking in half of the member before having to stop. 

The agent’s mouth was stretched so wide he barely had room for the small licks he delivered to the shaft. On and off a suck would be delivered to the hard flesh. When Hellboy felt his member was sufficiently wet he gripped the back of John’s head again and proceeded to thrust even farther inward. He didn’t go too much farther but could easily feel John choking on his member. Waiting just a few moments until John started to get red in the face he withdrew, letting his member brush against John’s cheeks, enjoying watching the pre-come smear on his face. 

The agent was coughing trying to get his breath back but Hellboy ignored that in favor letting his fingers skim over the place where the collar connected with John’s skin. Just as the boyscout caught his breath Hellboy gripped his arm and hauled him to his feet. Moving closer to the tree he forced John to walk on shaky legs. The demon was just about to delve into his lover’s body when he heard a voice in his head. ‘Red, I hate to interrupt but the creature has shown up early.’ 

Hellboy growled before leaning John against the tree, and shoving himself painfully back in his pants, zipped them closed. “Boyscout, I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere. When I get back I want to see that you haven’t moved from this spot.” Hellboy reached down and squeezed the throbbing member of his lover. “I better not catch you pleasuring yourself either or I’ll make sure you don’t come for the next two days.” John moaned in distress but Hellboy ignored him and headed in the direction of the monster. ‘I’m on my way Abe.’ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hellboy strode back to the clearing purposefully as his blood sang with his recent victory. Abe made sure to lead anyone away from John’s location with a subconscious push. They also had time to finish because Abe convinced everyone that a sweep of the area was necessary in case there was another threat. It was in fact just a ploy so Hellboy could finish with John. The merman knew just about everything about everyone, so in exchange for a favor every now and then, Abe made it possible for Hellboy to indulge in a few kinks the squirt had tried at first to hide. 

John didn’t know Abe knew anything about their sex life because he knew John would be embarrassed. So it became their little secret. When John came back into view Hellboy let his mind go blank as he saw the half-naked needy man leaning with his hips angled outward. The position practically screamed for someone to ravish him senseless. Luckily Hellboy was only too happy to oblige. Without preamble Hellboy came up behind John, grabbed him by the hips, ignoring the startled jerk as the man didn’t realize he was there, and draped him over a low branch of the aged tree. 

Yanking open his pants he drew out his erection then gripped John’s buttocks to spread them wide. The slight man was wiggling on the branch trying to find some sort of balance but Hellboy gave him no help just lined himself up and pushed inside in one hard thrust. The wiggling increased as John screamed at the invasion. Hellboy leaned back slightly and gripped the wrists still tangled in the white dress shirt. His stone hand grabbed the branch next to John’s hip and he proceeded to ride him as a stallion would its mare. The position on the branch was unstable but Hellboy made sure that John was pinned just enough to feel dominated. 

After taking a leisurely amount of time just riding John’s body for his own pleasure Hellboy leaned forward so that he draped over the man’s back. His flesh hand moved to grip the branch on John’s left as he started to push in deeply. His member was larger than most humans and in this position John’s prostate got continuous stimulation, the bulbous head brushing back and forth over the spot. John squirmed so much he look like a worm on a hook and Hellboy couldn’t help but grin at the comparison. If John was the worm then Hellboy’s erection was the hook. 

Hellboy leaned his head down a little as he gave a particularly hard thrust so that he could see John’s face. The human had a deep flush, his hair curling around his face from sweating, his lips were continuously being bitten to try to hold back his loud exclamations of pleasure but the most glorious sight of all was when the thrusts were delivered deeply how the wide eyes rolled up into the back of John’s head. Releasing a deep chuckle, Hellboy asked in a soft husk. “Do you want to come Boyscout?” John blinked rapidly forcing himself to release his bottom lip. “Ye..s.” 

Hellboy grinned giving a push that shook the branch fiercely as he waited for what he wanted to hear. “Then what do you say?” A loud moan escaped John the sound just shy of being a scream. “P..p..plea..se.” Hellboy outright laughed before replying. “Well since you asked so nicely John.” The human shuddered when Hellboy said his name. It was a part of their game. When Hellboy was just about to let John climax he would use his real name. Hellboy used his flesh hand to grab at the collar. Gripping the small ring at the back, normally designated for a way to attach a leash, he pulled back on John’s neck. 

A slight wet choking sound reached his ears as he slowed an inward thrust so that the head of his erection scraped along John’s prostate. The slim body beneath his spasmed as John reached his peak. Hellboy held the ring for only a moment more before releasing it so John could breathe. As the agent leaned forward over the branch in a limp shuddering mass Hellboy gripped his hips fiercely and started up a frantic thrusting. It only took three or four deep thrusts before Hellboy felt his release practically torn from his body. Staying buried for the first few moments Hellboy waited until he was about half way through with his climax before withdrawing his member. 

Using one hand he held John in place as he used his other hand to pump out the last traces of his semen. Hellboy watched in rapt pleasure as the thick white liquid splashed all over John’s backside. The entrance becoming thoroughly bathed in the warm liquid before rivulets of white started to trail down the agent’s thighs. Hellboy knew that John didn’t care for this particular practice, as he didn’t really like the messiness of it, but conceded to allowing it when he saw how much pleasure it brought Hellboy’s more animalistic side. There was nothing more arousing to his baser instincts then marking his mate with his scent. 

Once the liquid stopped pumping out of his body Hellboy lifted John and helped him to get dressed. They shared a gentle kiss and walked back to the truck, John already knowing the monster had been taken care of when Hellboy had left him alone. That would be the only reason for the abandonment when they played outside. The ride back was quiet, John looking every inch the respectable BPRD agent but Hellboy knew the truth. That was why his nerves were humming again. It was taking all of his willpower to keep his member from hardening. Because even as John sat there, quietly conversing with Liz, the white stickiness of Hellboy’s release was leaking out of his body. 

The End


End file.
